Una noticia ¿inesperada o indeseada?
by x-Rukia-ksco-x
Summary: Un sueño, luego un día normal, lo mismo de siempre, excepto por una persona demás y... una carta de Byakuya? Ichigo y Rukia permanecerán juntos o todo cambiará?...IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**_Nuevo Fic: Una noticia…¿inesperada o indeseada_**

**_Holas!! Bueno anoche muy tarde se me ocurrio la idea y bueno… se las voy a plasmar en este fic jejeje de mi pareja favorita que es la de Ichigo y Rukia espero que les guste…_**

**_Aclaraciones_ lo que esta en negrita es… pensamientos de los personajes…**

_Lo que esta en cursiva son las conversacones…._

**_Lo que esta en paréntesis () son aclaraciones o pensamientos mios xD_**

Y lo que esta en comun son descripciones o detalles

**Capitulo 1: Algo nuevo?**

_-Donde estoy?? Etto… Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san que hago acá y con este traje??_ Ichigo Kurosaki, sentado en medio de ambos dos, vestido con un elegante traje negro, al igual que Urahara y Yoruichi con un bello vestido rojo, se encontraban como en un enorme palacio…

- _Shhhh, kurosaki-san ,baja el volumen que los invitados no tienen la culpa de que te hayas quedado dormido…y mejor ya te despiertes porque ella ya va a llegar… - _le respondía un Urahara muy sonriente, pero que transmitía algo con su sonrisa, una cierta burla?

_-Si Ichigo, es mejor que te comportes, nos haces pasar vergüenza, mira las puertas se están abriendo, hora de pararse… - _y de un tirón con estas palabras, Yoruichi para a ichigo, que seguía desconcertado sin saber donde estaba.

Solo gruño…y se dio cuenta que nadie de ahí le diría nada… estaba en un lugar enorme… y habia mucha gente elegante y desconocida para él…**¿Quiénes serás? Parecen gente de la alta sociedad… pero que hago yo acá??** Otro vistazo más… una mesa hacia delante, estaba a solo una fila de la primer, podía verlo todo, una mesa grande al centro de la sala... con comida y otra… con algo no se un libro…un hombre junto a la mesa, tambien vestid de traje, pero el estuvo parado ahí desde hace bastante… y el de la derecha… no lo lograba ver, pero había algo familiar y conocido en él… esto realmente le olía mal a nuestro pelinaranja…Y, con las puertas abiertas, la música suave comenzó a sonar, y entro una mujer? Sii con un bellísimo vestido, gigante con muchos apliques tenia un velo así que no podía verla, pero el vestido era del más puro blanco que el nunca jamás pudo ver en otro lado…

**Una boda?? Y que hago yo en una boda si no conozco a nadie?? **No podía hacer mas nada que pensar, ya que tanto Yoruichi y Urahara le tapaban el paso impidiendo escapar.. y bueno… solo quedaba resignarse…

La mujer de Blanco llego al altar…

-_estamos aquí para unir en santo matrimonio a estos dos jóvenes nobles…_

Y a Ichigo le interesaba muy poco quienes eran y para que estaban ahí, quería que terminara…toda la lectura del hombre mayor era tan larga y él solo se quería largar de ahí, hasta que por fin, ya terminaba.. y la chica se estaba sacando el velo, por fin…

_-tú, Kuromichi Kazuo, aceptas por esposa a ………_

**No lo escuché, maldita sea, no hablan claro… ahora si escucharé…**

_-acepto… -_ expreso el joven con gran emoción, como si eso, era todo lo que él soñaba…

Y ese momento, el velo descubre la cara de la mujer enfrente del joven con el que estaba a punto de casarse, una bella mujer, de grande ojos azul violáceos y blanca piel se encontraba ahí, con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando a ser preguntada esta vez…

Y los ojos de Kurosaki Ichigo se clavaron en esa mujer… y de ahí no se despegaron… nunca abrió más grades los ojos que no esta ocasión… el no podía creerlo… no podía

_-Y tú, Kuchiki Rukia, aceptas por esposo a Kuromichi Kazuo…?_

**Di que no, por lo que más quieras de que no… no puedes hacer esto.. cuando ocurrió… porque estoy acá.. esto es imposible… yo.. debo moverme.. vamos debo moverme… muévete, muévete, MUEVETE!**

_-RUKIAAAAAAA!! NOOOO…… _-intento desesperado del chico que sintió que todo fue en vano… y de repente la vio girar… era ella viéndolo con sus grandes ojos azules… los cerro suavemente, con pena, de la misma manera en que giro, tomo la mano de su prometido y..

_-yo……_

-_AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (¿?)_

Se levantó de golpe…nervioso, bañado en sudor, y lo peor, gritando….

_-Un sueño? maldita sea, un maldito sueño…no puedo creerlo… grrr…. – _se relajo y su ceño se frunció…cuando se abrio de golpe el armario se abrió y….paffffffffff… una almohada aterrizó sobre su rostro…enviada por…Kuchiki Rukia, por suepuesto quien estaba más que enojada…

_-pues ahora puedes creerlo no es un sueño, y la próxima vez que grites no va a ser una almohada, va a ser mi puño el que se estrelle en esa carota!! – _muy enojada…

_-pero que te crees enana para joderme así, bancate por querer dormir en ese armario dentro de MI HABITANCION, Y DENTRO DE MI HABITACION YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO!! ME ENTENDISTE E-NA-NA!!_

_Pafffffff_ y eso si fue el puño de la chica esta vez…

_-maldito malhumorado y carbrón de Kurosaki que encima que me despiertas antes te quejas y me llamas de esa manera siendo tu el que comenzó todo esto.. niñato del mal …aiiiiiii kami que hice yo??... – _y así seguía la shinigami mientras se arreglaba el despeinado cabellos y buscaba sus cosas del instituto… mientras Ichigo, que había quedado tendido en la cama por el golpe, se quedo viéndola, como aquella mandona y malhumorad chica se quejaba por todo, caminaba de ahí hacia allá mientras se arreglaba

**Pero si no será una tonta… que se cree para pegarme así? Y quejarse así? Aparte desde cuando ella anda libre en mi habitación mientras yo estoy así en pijamas… y quien se querría casar con esa, esa es la pregunta principal, quien se condenaría a muerte de esa forma… hay que estar loco para ello…**

Y despertó de sus pensamientos cuando lo llamaba la shinigami…estaba ya con la puerta abierta del cuarto y solo lo miraba para decirle algo… y en su mirada se veía un poco de pena y una expresión que él ya había visto en… el sueño?

Y de repente la vio ahí parada, toda arreglada como estaba para su supuesta boda en sus sueños… a decir verdad estaba muy bella, estaba hermosa y se estaba por casar…con otro… y… un zapato?

_-que dejes de alucinar, me voy a desayunar te espero ahí y si no bajas a tiempo me voy sola al instituto me entendiste?... tsss, apúrate! – _la chica cerro la puerta y bajo, dejando al pelinaranja desconcertado…

**Voy a dejar de pensar en eso porque me puedo volver loco, igual, que me importa si Rukia s casa o no? Que haga lo que primero le salga…**

Y así, se dispuso a vestirse… y como siempre todo tan tarde, que cuando bajo Rukia ya se estaba yendo…

La alcanzo y caminaron uno al lado del otro como siempre… y llegaron así, sin hablar, mirando de frente y tranquilo (si eso se podría decir xD)

Entraron al curso y saludaron a sus amigos, la profesora entró… clases de matemáticas, un fastidio para Kurosaki… así que solo giró la cabeza y miro el paisaje de la ventana… el timbre de descanso…los chicos se fueron a la terraza y las chicas, bien, las chicas menos Rukia fueron al gimnasio ya que cada una se había inscripto en un deporte por los intercolegiales entre distintas escuelas de la zona… de modo que Rukia se fue bajo un árbol del patio y se sentó a almorzar sola…

_-Ichigooooooooooooooooo!! Tanto tiempo amigoooooooooo!_ – Keigo intentaba abalanzarse a ichigo y este lo esquivo, terminando en las rejas de la terraza…

_-que molesto eres Asano-san, estuvimos en el mismo salón de clases con él, no te das cuenta?? – _Mizuiro al ver que Ichigo estaba en las nubes decidió contestarle… pero no recibió respuesta…

_-Ichigo?? Le pasa algo a la bella Kuchiki-san?- _Keigo estaba preocupado, se puso serio (increíble xD)

_-y yo que se... que tengo que saber la vida de ella?? Que me importa!_

_-mmm… bueno no importa porque ahí va el maldito pillo que la va a hacer compañía… pero ya vera voy a matarlo y seré el único en el corazón de la bellísima kuchiki-san sii lo voy a matar…_ PAf! Golpe de parte de Kurosaki que por fin se digno a ver que pasaba con la pequeña shinigami que estaba justo en su vista…

Y era cierto… se le acerco un chico… que… Ichigo no conocía…y se sentó a su lado, muy cerca, y hababan entretenidos, más él que ella, pero de repente ella bajo la cabeza, y el cambió de expresión, se acercó mucho más a ella, tocando uno de sus hombros y le paso algo, algo que Rukia tomo y lo agradeció con una sonrisa que brillaba por el reflejo del sol en sus lagrimas…y así permanecieron buen rato hablando… mientras ichigo, de reojo los miraba…

_-Quien se supone que es ese eh?? _

_-aii kurosaki, siempre tan ignorante… es el nuevo de la clase… Kuromichi Kazuo – _Ishida le decía mientras se arreglaba sus lentes sintiéndose orgulloso de ser mucho más atento que el pelinaranja… y el shinigami sustituto abrió los ojos de par en par, luego de darse cuenta de que era una tontería…pensar que…

_-tsss… no me importa… me da igual…_

_-y es que no te importe que esté tan cerca de kuchiki… como es posible?? – _gritaba keigo que ya no sabia que hacer para que contestase él algo de lo que había dicho…

_-noooooooo no puede ser.. otro rival más…ya vera que solo yo me quedare con ella, nadie ma……… - _y no termino la frase porque quedo inconciente tirado en el suelo por el golpe de una lata en su cabeza…

_-pues me toca llevármelo de acá a mi no? Y que más…_

_-yo te acompaño Mizuiro-san, quiero irme para dentro total el tiempo de descanso va a terminar… - _y así, Ishida, Mizuiro y Asano, se fueron para dentro, mientras que ichigo se levanto luego cuando vio que ambos Rukia y Kazuo se levantaron y se dirigieron para adentro…

Y el día transcurrió como siempre, aburrido… nada de hollows por hoy, y los dos caminaron en silencio…Ichigo no sabia como preguntarle que le pasaba… simplemente la miraba de reojo, mientras que ella, realmente no quería decir nada para no discutir más con Ichigo, estaba cansada…

Y llegaron a la casa, cenaron y subieron a dormir…

_-me puedes decir que te pasa?? Desde la mañana estuviste tan callada…_

_- pues no me sentía bien, es todo… nada de que preocuparse…_

_-tss.. como quieras, voy a … y eso…._

y sobre el escritorio de Ichigo se encontraron con una carta…

_- a ver…. Ichigo… para quien es la carta?? Es para ti?? De quien??_

_-para, quédate quieta, al parecer es para ti… que raro.._

_-sii no?? Y , quien me la mandaría y la dejaría acá?? Es muy raro…dale…. Fíjate quien la mando Ichigo rápido!_

_-ya, para… la carta es de…Byakuya?_

_**Continuará…**_

**_bueno este es mi segndo fic... el primero despues lo pondré.. jejeje_**

**_espero que les guste, si no les gusta o no les parece me avisan asi no escribo mas u.u_**

**_saludos a todos_**

**_besos!!_**

**_/...:Rukia:.../_**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, estoy de nuevo otra vez… 

Bueno, estoy de nuevo otra vez… 

Arigato por sus reviews, me alegra mucho que les vaya interesando la historia

Este capi es mas corto, ya que no tuve mucho tiempo de hacerlo, pero el siguiente si sera un poco mas largo y tendra un poco de accion seguramente xD

Bueno les dejo un saludo grande para todos, y asi continua:

Capítulo 2: Una Carta de Nii-sama

**Que día más raro… no tengo la menor idea de porque me siento tan mal, no ha pasado nada como para que este así, pero encima que tuve ese extraño sueño con ichigo, y luego después que el me levanta así y solo piensa en pelear, no ayudó nada a que todo mejore…aunque al final, cuando llegamos a su cuarto se intereso un poco por mi, si es que puedo decir eso, y me pregunto como estaba…**

**Aparte esta Kuromichi-san, que fue muy bueno conmigo y no se, encuentro en él el apoyo que no encuentro en Ichigo… desearía que ichigo intentase una vez, acercarse a mi sin pelear… sólo una vez, pero creo que eso es imposible para él…**

_-Carta de nii-sama?? Pero, co-como?? Y por qué?? – _ella no podía salir de su asombro… su hermano, que es lo que querría, y extendió su mano y le arrebató la carta a Ichigo, a lo que él no hizo nada simplemente se dio vuelta, se sentó en su cama y la miró, como esperando a que la leyera en voz alta…

A Rukia le temblaban las manos… tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de la carta, la miró, la volvió a mirar, y la siguió mirando detenidamente, hasta que noto la mirada impaciente del shinigami sustituto, que al mirarlo, no pudo retener un poco de sus nervios transformado en bronca y de manera un poco tosca le dirigió la palabra…

_-que tanto miras? Esperas algo? Te interesa Kurosaki-kun? – _con ese tono que tanto Ichigo odiaba…

_-jaaa crees que me importa lo que te pudo haber escrito byakuya en esa carta… JA! Pues lamento decirte que no me importa, y que te puedes meter la carta en donde más te plasca… O.O_

_-ahhhh, bien Fresita-kun, la leeré cuando se me antoje, pero sabes una cosa…te vas a quedar con la duda y vas a buscarme para que te cuente…ya veras – _el tono pícaro que uso la shinigami, encabronó al pelinaranja, que frunció su ceño notablemente…

_-te apueso que no lo haré…lo prometo! – _muy seguro de lo que afirmaba de la boca para afuera, porque mentalmente le intrigaba lo que byakuya le pudo haber mandado a su hermana, no tiene motivos para mandarle una carta…

Y de este modo, la morena se dio vuelta y saludándolo con la mano con la que tenia la carta hizo una seña de despedida y rápidamente antes que la almohada se estrellara en ella, se metió en su armario donde la almohada impactó en la puerta del este y dejando a un chico fuera de él, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos la descortesía y caradurez de la chica.

**No quiero leer la carta aún, tiene el sello de la familia Kuchiki, es de gran importancia y aún no quiero verlo, ni tengo que dejar que ichigo lo vea, es más… si es lo que yo creo, el no se debe enterar, no me imagino que podría pasar si llega a enterarse, aunque pensándolo bien el baka de ichigo no le importa nada de mi, si a él no le importa que haga así que no se para que me preocupo tanto, pero por las dudas, no se lo diré, ni aunque lo sepa.**

La chica que se encontraba, dentro del armario, pasó horas sin dormir, pensando en aquella carta, pero no la leyó, simplemente comenzó a escribir, y se quedo plácidamente dormida.

Amaneció, el día estaba hermoso y como siempre Kurosaki Ichigo se levantaba de mala gana por el ruido de los pájaros para desayunar.

Abajo en la mesa ya no había nadie… esperen, nadie, ni Rukia? Como era posible eso… ni el desayuno dejaron hecho… así que se resigno a maldecir por dentro mientras se acercaba a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno y vio una nota:

_Ichi-nii:Papá, Karin y yo nos fuimos de compras y como no despertaste tuvimos que irnos o no llegaríamos a tiempo a ver la película que papá quería, así que espero no te moleste preparar el desayuno para ti y para Rukia-chan, pórtense bien, los quiere. Yuzu_

**Eso significa que Rukia esta acá, pero no sentí su presencia y ya revise el armario.. noo, ella no esta acá, ella esta cerca ¿Qué estará haciendo?**

Se encontró pensando si debía de desayunar y luego buscarla, o buscarla y luego desayunar (como es posible que prefiera la comida a rukia O.O ¿?), pero de pronto sintió esa sensación de bronca, furia, se iba a molestar por algo, y su pensamiento fue muy rápido, sabia que con la única persona con la que se podía molestar en ese momento era la pequeña shinigami…el motivo, ni lo conocía, pero tena esa seguridad, y supo que hacer…

Con esto se distrajo de su desayuno y salió en busca de Rukia, caminó por los barrios vecinos hasta llegar a un parque en donde en frente había una cafetería y afuera en una de las mesas, estaba ella sentada y el tal…**kuroki? Kumiki? Ahhhh kuromichi creo que era… **el pelinaranja, nunca se molestaria por saber quienes era todos sus compañeros de clase…

**Rukia salió sin avisarme? Y esta con ése, el nuevo que ni me acuerdo su nombre… y lo más importante de todo esto, se despertó antes que yo y no fue capas de hacerme el desayuno y salio con este papanatas? Eso si me las va a pagar, le voy a arruinar la velada…**

Y con toda la maldad que puede describirse en Kurosaki Ichigo, se acerco lentamente, viéndolos detenidamente con una leve sonrisa y el ceño más fruncido de lo común.

_y sabes, no se que hacer, estoy como un poco perdida, aturdida de todo, realmente estoy muy cansada de todo…- _la morena comentaba al chico, le había tomado una gran confianza, tan rápido y se acordó

_no te preocupes, deberías despreocuparte un poco de todo y dejar que las cosas fluyan en su momento y lugar_

y nuestro shinigami sustituto que iba llegando y ya escuchaba la conversación ni ganas de acercarse tenia… cuando ya casi les tapaba el sol…

_-ahh,Kuromichi-kun la otra vez me dejaste tu pañuelo y te lo quería agradecer – _y le extendió entre sus manos el pañuelo perfumado

_-no te preocupes, de nada me alegro que te haya servido – _y extendiendo sus manos, tomo no sólo el pañuelo, sino las manos de Rukia suavemente sujetándolas amablemente con un sonrisa muy dulce. La morena estaba coloradísima cuando sintió una sombra… de donde pudo haber salido sombra? y sin sacar las manos miró para arriba…

Y se encontró con la mirada furiosa de un pelinaranja que ya no tenia el aire de venganza de antes, la sonrisa se le había más que borrado de su rostro, y estaba que estallaba como un volcán de rabia…

Mientras, en otro lado bastante lejano de ahí, desde el cielo, un individuo miraba la reacción del chico un tanto divertido, y de repente solo fijo su vista en la muchacha que se encontraba en medio de los dos jóvenes…

_-me gustaria ver tu rostro entonces cuando el que se la lleve sea yo…-_

Continuara…

Jajaja bueno después se verá que ocurre…y que pasarácon el pobre kuromichi – san xD

Bueno un saludo para todos 

Besos!

/…:Rukia:…/


	3. Chapter 3

_Holas a todos!! siii, tarde muchisimo, es que estuve tan ocupada con la facu que no etnia tiempo de nada, y luego que pude descansar tambien me lo tome en serio xD y además me olvide tanto del fic que no se me ocurría nada :P asi que voy a ponerme las pilas si no ya veo el pronto final u.u y aparte de eso quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews arigatou!!_

**Capitulo 3: "Arreglo"**

-Konichiwa kurosaki-san! – le contestaba un sorprendido pero amable chico

-Maldita sea Rukia, que coño haces aquí con éste?? –rabia, mucha rabia de parte del pelinaranja, que la tomó de la mano estirándola para su lado, muy bruscamente

-Pero que te crees tu para sacarme así de aquí?? Mi dueño??

ya estaba, Ichigo iba a sufrir las consecuencias cuando lo agarrara en la casa, deberán juntarlo con palas, estoy harta! No puede por una vez calmarse, siempre todo gritos más gritos, realmente estoy cansada…

Y todo esto, las caras de los dos, la situación y todo, era observado por el pobre de Kuromichi, que no se le ocurrió más que levantarse y se alejo un poco

-Gomen kurosaki-san, kuchiki-san, me tengo que ir y aparte no quiero causar problemas, matta nee! – se despedía un nervioso chico que se iba mas rápido que el viento mismo del lugar, dejando atónitos a los dos chicos que parecía que se largarían a las piñas ahí nomás, en la calle y enfrente de todos.

Ichigo y Rukia luego de ver un tanto desconcertados como se iba, se acordaron de lo que estaban haciendo, se miraron e ichigo no vió lo que pensaba que sería, no veía a una chica muy enojada a punto de pegarle, más bien vió a su amiga con los ojos cerrados, resignada y sin forcejear más con él, simplemente estaba allí quieta, esperando a que la soltará, pero he allí la otra sorpresa, Ichigo, en vez de soltarla, la levantó y la cargó en sus brazos, desviando la mirada de sorpresa de la pequeña shinigami, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la casa.

Rukia no sabía que hacer, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos; se sentía demasiado enojada, tanto que se había resignado, aquel chico, al parecer no pensaba cambiar de actitud ni en lo más mínimo; sorpresa, que es lo que estaba haciendo el baka ese?? La llevaba en sus brazos en la calle, frente a la mirada atónita de todos, ella sentía como miles de miradas se dirigían a ellos, ¿Qué pasaría si pasaba un compañero del instituto?? él y su famosa reputación se irían al caño y terminaría por culparla de ello, otra vez, como de costumbre; sentía también, millones de cosquillas en su estómago, ¿Qué seria eso? ¿Acaso ella…? Noo, imposible, tenia que bajarse de allí rápido, pero rápido.

Comenzó a intentar safarse de su agarre, tenia que hacerlo antes que su cara quedara del mismo color del cabello de su amigo Renji, cuando lo estaba logrando, aquel chico que la llevaba a cuestas, la agarró con mas fuerza llevándosela más contra su cuerpo y haciendo que Rukia quedara, ahora si, más roja que un tomate. Ella no sabía como esconder aquel maldito color que asomó a su cara, como lo haría? Simplemente atinó a acercar su rotro y ponerlo contra el pecho del chico, escondiéndose lo que pudo en él, y haciendo que Ichigo, que también estaba un poco sonrojado, al sentir eso, se pusiera tan rojo como ella…

-Ichigo, por lo que más quieras, estoy cansada, ya bájame por favor- sí, su orgullo al demonio, pero quería irse de ahí, quería alejarse del él ahora ya no deseaba más estar cerca de él o sino…

-Esta vez no, siempre que te enojas dejo que te vayas y claro, te encierras en el armario o te vas y el que queda intranquilo pensando y rebajándose para que al menos me de cuenta que aún sigues ahí, pero sin respuestas; nunca tengo respuestas, sabes que no solo vos quedas mal después de todo eso??

--

Justo llegan a la casa, Ichigo abrió y cerró la puerta sin bajar a la chica, subió las escaleras, entró a la habitación y también cerro la puerta y soltó a Rukia en su cama, y él se sentó, a modo de taparle el paso en todo caso que ella quisiese huir, pero la chica no daba señales de ello, se había sorprendido con lo que había dicho, esperaba que por fin lograra solucionar todo lo que pasaba y poder hablar con él, seriamente.

-sé que muchas veces me comporto como un idiota – ichigo estaba más tranquilo, se había relajado aunque aun estaba bastante nervioso y hablaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza – pero es que a veces no se ni como actuar contigo, no me dices que te pasa, te encierras y te vas y nunca te acercas para hablarme, y aparte sabes como soy… - si, se estaba sincerando con ella, demasiado raro, excesivamente raro, otra vez, él estaba avergonzado, pero no tanto.

-Justamente, por eso no hablo contigo, porque sé como eres, por eso me cuesta tanto Ichigo.. yo….

Y sus ojos se vieron como platos, ichigo la estaba abrazando, fuerte, la atrajo hacia él, de una manera muy cariñosa y tierna, ella no podía creerlo, necesitaba que la pellizquen, es decir, Kurosaki ichigo abrazándola así? como era posible?? Dios que es lo que se había roto en su cabeza…??

Ichigo se acercó suavemente a su oreja, sentia la respiranción del chico en su cuello, sus cabellos, su calidez y hasta sentía el roce de sus labios con su piel, y eso fue demasiado para rukia, estaba alucinando, y no sabia que hacer…

-Lo lamento Rukia, pero te pido que por favor confíes en mi para todo, estoy a tu lado para apoyarte en todo y nunca te voy a dejar sola – y esas palabras del chico fueron todo un detonante para la pobre de rukia que ya no daba mas.

Ichigo sintió que su remera se humedecía, se separo un poco de su amiga y vió que aquellos grandes y bellos ojos estaban cristalinos, cubiertos de lagrimas que también rodaban por las rosadas mejillas de la chica. Ichigo se sorprendió, nunca la había visto así.

Ella se aferró a su cuello, y sollozaba en su hombro como nunca lo había hecho, él simplemente le acariciaba la cabeza intentando tranquilizarla, dejando que sus penas se escurrieran con aquellas lagrimas derramadas, y tenia en la mente la posible razón de todo aquel malestar de la chica: La Carta, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle, primero por lo de la promesa que había hecho, no lo vencería, pero aparte en esos momentos no podía, si ella estaba mal por eso, no debía de molestarla o todo empeoraría, no tenia corazón para hacerlo, pero aun se quedaba con la fatal duda, ya pronto vería una manera de descubrir su contenido.

De repente rukia se separó de el, y con su cara aún toda mojada de lagrimas, le pegó un pequeño puñetazo a ichigo, y le sonrió dulcemente…

-¿desde cuando baka eres tan tierno? Donde dejaste al verdadero ichigo?? – lo decía en un dulce tonito de burla

-Pero si serás enana – simplemente le seguía el juego, el no podía enojarse con aquella bella chica, que estaba a su lado cuando más la necesitaba

-Gracias Ichigo

-No hay de que Rukia

bi bi bi bi, la alarma, un hollow no muy lejos de allí se encontraba dando problemas de nuevo. Los dos shinigamis se miraron, sonrieron y fueron en busca de aquel hollow, juntos y bien…de nuevo.

--

_bueno aqui concluyo este capi, aunque me parece que tenia que haberlo hecho más largo, pero es que me pareció que ya sólo se habia cerrado como lo había escrito.. bueno asi quedo :P_

_bueno yo espero que sigan bien y aunque no lo crean se me ocurrio otra idea, pero esta vez lo voy a escribir antes y la mayoría, cosa de solo tener que subirlo xD porque este lo voy escribiendo a medida que decido subirlo :P_

_bueno saludo a todos y vuelvo a agradecer por lo reviews_

_besos!! :D_

_/...:Rukia:.../_


End file.
